Paths
by Sabercoon
Summary: Yes, this is my first story. OCxKouta. Don't like, don't read. I fail at summaries, so bear w/ me here.


Kurin Resden was the new kid on the block. Literally. She had moved from America to Japan a few weeks ago. She knew no one, but she had been thinking about someone for the past few days. Blue hair, blue eyes, camera. She just couldn't think of his name. She had known him since kindergarten through 5th grade, and that's when she moved. She jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and threw on her school uniform. She applied mascara and eyeliner. To her, it made her look like a raccoon. "Fumizuki Academy, look out." she said to herself before grabbing her satchel. Her cat, Avalon, meowed to go outside. She reluctantly let him out when she went out. She walked to the school. It wasn't that far away, just a few blocks. Kurin reached the entrance, and sighed. Where was 2-F again? She just couldn't remember. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Standing behind her was a brown haired brown eyed boy. "Do you need help finding something?" he asked. Kurin nodded. "Thank you.." she said as he led her towards her class. "Funny, this is my room too." he said. Kurin was looking down. "I'm Akihisa Yoshii." he said. Kurin nodded. "I'm Kurin Resden.." she said, sitting down in the back of the classroom. Yuuji Sakamoto was sitting at the rep table, playing cards with a boy that looked like a girl and a boy with blue hair. A pinked haired girl walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Uhm, hello, uh, I'm Mizuki Himeji." she said. Kurin looked at her. "Kurin Resden. Nice to meet you." she said. Akihisa stood in from of the class. "Hey, everyone! See that girl in the back of the class next to Muttsulini's seat? That's Kurin!" he announced. Kurin waved. Everyone turned to face her. She looked among the faces. Within them, she found the blue haired blue eyed boy, Kouta Tsuchiya.

Kurin sat down at lunch, eating her curry in silence. Her mind replayed what her mother and father had argued about that morning. _ If you're going to cook, cook it right! _ her father's voice yelled. _I'm sorry if you didn't get the right ingredients! It's not my fault you just threw some food at me and told me to cook it! _ Kurin set down her fork. She sat alone. As usual. The boy who looked like a girl and the blue haired boy from earlier sat next to her. The one that looked like a girl waved. "I don't believe we've met formally before, I'm Hideyoshii Kinoshita, and this is Kouta 'Muttsulini' Tsuchiya." .. he said. Kurin waved to both of them. "Hello." she said. She looked at them both. "Are you a.. guy?" Kurin asked. Hideyoshii nodded rapidly. "Finally! Someone noticed!" he exclaimed. Kouta looked at Kurin closely. "Hey, you have different colored eyes.." he said. Kurin nodded, looking down. Hideyoshii took a bite out of his food. Kurin did too. "So, where did you move from, Kurin?" Kouta asked. Kurin looked at him. "America.. why?" she asked. Kouta shrugged.

Later in the week, Hideyoshii, Kouta and Kurin had gotten to be friends. When the time came for an ST war against Class E (again?!), Kouta and Hideyoshii had taught her the ropes. The science teacher had approved their training field. "So really all you do is say 'I accept your challenge' and 'Summon!'" Hideyoshii explained. Kurin nodded. "Summon!" she said, doing some fancy handwork. Her little Shoukanjuu appeared, wielding a knife. Her shoukanjuu looked like a raccoon. It looked paranoid, and had a strange attraction to Kouta's avatar. Hideyoshii looked at her. "Whoa, 800?" he asked. Kurin shrugged. Kouta's avatar was running away from Kurin's. Kurin blinked. "... uh.. why is my avatar chasing yours, Kouta?" she asked, looking at him. Kouta shrugged. "Dunno." he said. Kurin sighed.

Class F defeated class E again, and Kouta was beginning to feel something towards someone. Kurin was starting to feel that way too. Kouta jogged up to Kurin after school. "Hey, do you want to do something?" he asked. Kurin looked down, ten back up at him. "Sure. What? I have to do the dishes when I get home, so we'd have to do that first." she said. Kouta nodded. "Okay, and would you like to go to the movies and get a bite to eat with me?" he asked. Kurin smiled. "Sure." she said. When they arrived at Kurin's house, they found it completely empty. Kurin took off her satchel and told Kouta to stay were he was. Kouta nodded, and waited for her to return. When she did, she had changed out of the school uniform and was wearing a tank top with sweatpants. "Let's do the dishes." she smirked. She walked to the sink. "Rinsing or washing?" she asked him. Kouta shrugged. "Washing, I guess." he said, walking over to her. Kurin smiled. About 15 minutes later, they were almost done with the dishes. "Kurin?" Kouta had asked her. Kurin turned towards him, not noticing the spray nozzle was on, and accidentally sprayed him. "Sorry Kouta!" she said, turning red. "It's okay." Kouta said. Kurin ran off to find him a shirt. She came back with a plain white t-shirt. "Thanks." Kouta said, giving her a little smile. Kurin smirked. "Welcome." she said. She finished off the dishes. "Ready to go?" she asked. Kouta nodded.

At the movies, Kurin had chosen a movie she had seen four thousand times. (Not literally, but y'know.) Kouta had down the yawn trick, sneaking his arm around her shoulder. Kurin noticed, and blushed. "Hey, Kouta, do you think people think we're dating?" she asked quietly. Kouta shrugged. "I don't know, but I want them to." he said. Kurin blushed.

THE END! (Let's just say they kissed and now they are dating. Ta da!)


End file.
